The Summer Girl
by Summergirl660
Summary: Liliac moved with her family to start a new life without love, but will Eli change her mind? Will they date? fall in love? first story but i take writing classses ITS FINALLY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters but Alex and Liliac**

**Liliac's P.O.V******

My life has been a crazy ride of emotions-angry,saddness,and love.  
I loved him with all my heart. I gave him everything i could. And he? Well he gave me nothing, he never loved me or even liked me. I was just a toy for him. One and he could pick up and put down, over and over. I guess it was my fault too, I gave him my heart again.

Thats why me and my family-my mother and father- moved, on a cruise ship. My father has always talk about owning a cruise ship. Yes, my father owns it. Anyway we mostly moved to get away for Alex, My Ex who is trying to get me back. I'm just afraid ill fall for him again, with his perfect brown hair and sparkly blue eyes, who wouldnt want him back? Me. Hes a know good cheater, a user.

**Present**

I walked up to The Princess L with my head up high i hope i can have a great life here and im really happy i got this chance to get away from my formor life. I'm an extreme happy girl who loves dresses and everyone thinks i would make a good popular. But i know i wouldnt, i hate hurting peoples feelings, i love making people happy.

I went straght to my room to unpack. my room was a suite-since live here-and a huge closet my dad made extra special for me. After i unpacked i headed toward the pool wearing a neon pink bikini and a purple cover up. As i walked their a couple of guys whispered about me and i rolled my eyes.

As i got their i saw my father on stage (the pool has a stage next to it), i walked up to the stage and relised what my father was saying Welcome everyone! Does anyone wanna start off todays great day with some singing? everyone started chearing. My face lit up Anyone want to go?I put my hand up to the air and everyone started clapping, as i walked up their my father handed me the mic and whispered " Good luck" and walked away.

I sang So What by P!nk.

It felt good to be mad instead of sad for once. When i was on stage i noticed a jet black haired guy wearing a plain grey V-neck and black i was walking of stage the guy i was staring at walked up to me. I got really nervous and gulped as he came up to me.

" You were amazing!" He smirked. Green. His eyes were emerald green.

" T-thanks" I said looking at my feet to try to hid my blush. He tilted my head up to look into my amber eyes.

"Really you were amazing, so amazing I would be stunned if you didnt have a boyfriend" He whispered. I felt tears coming to the corners of my eyes and i like he noticed " Are you okay?"

"He cheated on me" I whispered. He looked...shocked?

"how could anyone cheat on you? Has he even looked at you?" he said. i started to blush. I looked at my watch and realized it was 3:00 PM. I had to go home. I told the guy and i walked away. "Hey, Wait!" he screamed running up behing me.

"whats your name?" i told him Liliac. "mines Eli"

**So what do you think? i really what to hear what you think! and i made her extremely happy person cause i like those people 3 And if u like it i will write longer ones! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Heart Break

**NEW CHAPTER!**

Liliac P.O.V

" let me walk you" he asked. i nodded and we walked together. My hand was by my side so he took it. Really fast i moved my hand away from his, I didnt want to fall back in love. Alex hurt me so much. I thought about how he looked the night he told me he cheated. I saw his face so clearly like it was right in front of me.

Wait...He is right in front of me. "A-Alex" i could here the fear in my voice and i hated him for making me scared. Because that same night he told me he also tried to rape me. Thats why i was so scared right now. Eli looked at me with a confused look on his face. I almost forgot about him. Almost. The thing is, i cant get him out of my mind, his smirk, his eyes.

"Hello Liliac. I told you i would find you, where ever you went" he said with this evil look on his face. He walked closer to me, but Eli pulled me behind him. He was...defending me? Why would he do that? he JUST meet me.

"Dude, just get out of here" Eli said. Alex walked past him and me. put over his shoulders he said

" I WILL be back."

When i felt safe again i relax. " why did you stick up for me?" I asked when we walked to my room again.

"why wouldnt I?" he said as we came upon my room. i thanked him and he left. I went to my room and changed into shorts and a tank top. I walked to the cafe called The Dot and went inside to meet my friend. I saw her and she told me to sit down. I couldnt stop thinking about Eli. He was so nice and i think he cared for me. I didnt realize I was staring of in space till I saw a hand come in front of me "hello?"

" Sorry, Katie. I was just thinking about someone" i said

"Someone? aw, lil has a boyfriend" Katie said in a sing-song voice." tell me everything"

"Katie! Ill tell you what happen okay?" i said and she nodded. I told her everything. how we meet, Alex, how he stood up for me.

"wow, he must like you a lot, but thats not surpising whats not to like?" she said. " guys cant keep their eyes off of you" she pointed to the guys in the corner.

After we were done talking it was 8:00 PM and i needed to head back to get ready for bed. As I walked back I noticed Eli I started walking up to him but then  
I saw her. They were kissing. Eli must of thought someone was there because he moved back and looked around. I tried to run but I fell on a trash can knocking it over. He must have heard because he looked over my way and saw me. I got up and ran and didnt stop when he yelled my name.

**Eli P.O.V**

I was walking to Liliac's room to see if she wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow but someone pulled my arm back. I turned around and saw Clare. "C-Clare?" Before I new it she was kissing me. I pulled back and looked around to see if anyone saw.

I heard nosie so i looked near were it came from. I noteced Liliac running. Did she see what clare did? well she must have, shes running. I screamed her name but I guess she didnt hear me.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled to clare.

"why do you care?" She said.

"I like her, maybe even love" I admitted. She just stood there not saying anything. I turned my back to her and when i turned back she was gone. Great job, Eli. Fucking everthing up like usual. I didnt care about clare right now. She broke my heart. I just care about Liliac. So I ran to her room.


	3. Chapter 3: hes back!

**THANK YOU TO ALL PEOPLE FOLLOWING AND REVIEWED. PLEASE IF U WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN BETWEEN THE PEOPLE REVEIW! OH AND I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT TO POST REALLY FAST I NEED TO MAKE IT SHORT! SO TELL ME WAT U THINK ABOUT THAT. PLEASE. I DONT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS! AND I HAVE TIPS ON MY ABOUT ME THING!**

**Liliac's P.O.V**

I sat in my room not bothering to turn on the light. I didnt know why I was so stupied, I thought that was the guy who could make me happy again. I thought wrong. _Knock Knock. _The door ringed in my ears, I stood up slowly and wiped away my tears. As I got to the door I took a big breath and opened it. I let it out when i saw Eli. I closed the door but his foot was in the way." What do you want?" I hissed.

"Please listen to me. She my ex and i guess she still-"He started

"wants you. needs you. so your getting back together. I hope you two are happy" i said on the edge of crying

He put his hands around my arms and whispered "I dont want to be with her. I want to be with-" He started before his lips crashed with mine. I was shocked at first but i started kissing him back. It felt like hours went by when i new it has only been seconds. There was so mush passion and wanting, no _needing_. He pulled away first, myeyes were still closed. " now you know who i want to be with" he smirked. Gosh i love his smirk.

"I uh I-"i started.

"will you come to dinner with me? at the fancy restaurant tomorrow?" He said with hope in his eyes.

"No Clare?"i asked feeling stuiped right as i said it. 'only you'he replied I nodded.

"okay I'll come by at 6 tomorrow" he hugged me then walked away

I pushed the door shut and and put my PJ's on. as I sliped into bed i couldnt help but having a smile on my face.

**An hour before 6**

I took a shower and put a light pink robe on and put a towel around my hair. I sat in front of my vantity and wondered what makeup i sould do. I decieded on some mascara and brown eye shodow that went well with my amber eyes. After makeup I did my hair blow driying then curling. I looked at the clock-20 minutes left-I got up and walked to my closet. I picked out a light pink **( I like light pink colors)** dress thats strapless and put it on. after I put on some black flats and a dimonad heart necklace.

_Knock knock _hes here already. Oh its 6. I pulled the door open and saw him in a black suit and a smile on his face. "You look a-amazing." He put his hand out and i took it.

**Eli's P.O.V**

When she opened the door she was perfect. She was perfect in that dress and her hair was curly. My mouth was open so i closed it. We walked to the restaurant and pulled out the seat for her and she took it. This was the happist I've been in a long time. We sat there in slince for a while untill she spoke up.

"My sister died. I-I killed her." She said looking down. My mouth was open and i was shocked. She continued "We were going downtown 2 years ago, we took a train there because I didnt like cars. A-and She stood to close and i walked up to her to her to tell her she was to close and i guess I scared her cause she fell" She had tears in her beautiful amber eyes.

"Thats not your fault" I said I grabbed her chin to look at me "You Tried to tell her"

"ya, tried. I tried! But it wasnt enough." She cried a little harder. "I miss her so much"

We were done eating in an hour and i walked her home. To any other girl i would have took them to my place, But Liliac's differnt. Shes caring and a good listener. sure she has problems but I like that about her cause a girl like her has problems like me. We hugged goodbye and I left walking back to my little room with 2 beds.

**Liliac's pov**

I walked into my room placeing my phone onto my bed. I turned on the TV and cought up on _Pretty Little Liars._ I heard the door knock, and i went to it and opened It I was shocked who It was.

Alex pushed me over and made hes way in side. He had an evil smile on his face and i wanted to slap it away. He walked up to me and locked the door. I was terrifed and didnt know what he was going to do with me. "Told you i would get you, bitch" He said. he throw me down on the bed but before He could get on top of me i ran inside the bathroom. I took out my phone and called Eli

"Hell-"

'ELI! HES BACK HES HERE HES GOING TO HURT ME! PLEASE HELP ME"

"who?"

I was about to tell him but alex finally got the door open. "come here you little bitch!" He yelled and dragged me out of the bathroom. I screamed.

"LILIAC!?"

he was ontop of my tearing my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

**im back and still dont own anything becides liliac and alex. oh and wanna know why im not liliac? IM NOT THAT HAPPY! I LIKE WRITING ABOUT PEOPLE THAT ARE HAPPY AND PEPPY! IM NOT PEPPY! sorry. REVIEW!**

**ELI'S POV  
**

I ran to her as fast as i could i pushed past people, steped on peoples feet not bothering to say sorry. I finally got to her door i sighed in relief . I grabbed the handle and turned, wait, it would turn. i started to panick, I tried pushing the door, hitting the door. nothing would work. I saw a chair nearby, i picked it up and throw it at the door. I was given strangle looks but i didnt look at them. Finally the door opened and i ran inside about to kill someone for hurting the person i loved. I saw him...Alex tearing at her clothes. I walked up to him and turned him around and punched him as hard and i could. He fell to the ground and i picked up Liliac and handed her my jacket.

"Are you okay?" I asked, scared out of my mind

"I-I uh Y-Ya, now that your h-here" She stuttered. I smiled, I was just glad she was okay. She started crying.

"Come on" I said, helping her stand up. I was taking her back to my room.

I opened the door turning on the switch. I toke her to the couch, she was crying so hard she was shacking.

"I-I cant belive he would d-do that" She said. "I mean he screwed everyone when we were togther." I toke my thumb and wiped away her tears. I didnt know why either, how could someone so beautiful do that to her? I picked her up and brought her to my bed. She crawled in. Thank god Adam was staying at his girlfriend, Becky's, house. My room was only 2 beds and a couch, i slept on Adams bed. I wish i slept next to her though. I fell asleep thinking of those Amber eyes.

**LILIAC'S POV**

I woke up with light shinning in my eyes. I slowly sat up, looking around the room. this was not my room, I saw someone sleeping in the other bed. Alex? I cant see who it is. I pushed myself off of the bed and walked over to the stranger. I sighed its Eli. I smiled, he looks so cute sleeping. "ELI!" I screamed. He woke up jumping out of bed**  
**

"Lil, Is something wrong?" He asked with concern

"no silly, why would something be wrong?" i said and he looked confused "why so confused?"

"Honey, Alex tryed to rape you last night."he said. what? I looked at my clothes and saw that they were riped. Everything came rushing back to me, Alex coming at me, Me calling Eli. I back up falling on the bed, Eli sits next to me holding me, I start crying "Baby I know, I know. That loser hurt the most amazing girl on the planet. But you need to know, I came right in time." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

I looked up at him, really looked at him. Deep in those emerald eyes and i new I was safe in his arms. We both leaned in and started kissing a long passionate kiss that ended with me on top of him.

"Hey dude Im-" somone said behind me. i quickly got up and looked at him. He had shaggy brown hair and cute brown eyes. I started to blush

"Hey Adam, this is Liliac" Eli said

"Wow, so this is Liliac, I see why Eli talks about you so much" he said. I started to blush

"You you talk about me huh" i said, this time it was Eli who was blushing. I heldout a hand and Adam shock it. " Hi Adam" I smiled.

" Hey, You know Eli really likes you" He whispered.

"ADAM!" Eli yelled, he is so cute when he yells

"Eli, Its fine I really like you too" I addmented. Both of us blushed.

"Sorry to break up this love feast but Eli promised me we would hangout by the pool." Adam said. "Sorry man, I know you wanted to hangout with your girlfriend"

"uh" we both said togther. Eli got up and we hugged goodbye. I ran to my room and changed into a purple binkini and black dress. I RAn to the pool and saw Adam and Eli, Adam was talking to some girl and Eli was yelling at some girl. I walked up to them and she stormed off.

"Eli HI!" i yelled, he turned around and picked me up spinning me around. I was laughing the whole time. when he put me down he kissed me and introduced me to Becky, Adams girlfriend.

**So over 100 people read this story! im happy :) anyway please reveiw and should i stop here?**


	5. Chapter 5: suprise!

**Hey Im BACK! Thanks Handballgirl for following! anyway heres the story and again REVIEW! **

**Eli's POV  
**

I was with Adam and Becky by the pool when Clare walked up to me with an angry look on her face. I sighed, here goes drama!

" I gave you 2 years of my life! Did that mean nothing to you" She screamed

"i did mean something to me" I tried to stay come. "Put the day you left me in the hospital I will never forget"

"I still love you Eli!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clare. But im in love with someone else."

"WHAT!" she screamed

"someone who wont leave my when i need them" I whispered. I had no idea why i whispered.

She looked behind me and stormed off. "ELI!" someone screamed. I jumped and turned around, i smirked, It was Liliac.

I ran up to her and spinned her around she giggled. I love that i could do that to her.

"Who was she?" she asked sweetly, i could'nt see any anger. So i guessed she trusted me.

"Clare" I said

"what did she want?" She asked in the same tone.

"To get back togther, she said she still loved me" i said

"Oh" she looked like she was about to cry.

"I told her i was in love with some one else" i smirked

**liliac's POV**

He told me he loved me. I let a few tears of happpines fall. I was smiling like an idiot.

" I love you too, Eli" I whispered in his ear, which i new he loved.

**Eli's POV**

"Liliac" I said pulling away from our hug. she mubbled 'what' she was still smiling, I loved that smile, "I leave tomorow"

Her head shot up, The look of saddness came over her quickly " Please, dont leave" She cryed into my chest. "I dont want you to leave me" She cried harder. I brought her over to look over the water, in the distance i could see land. This 5 day cruise didnt last long.

I had an idea. "You could come with me, live with me" I asked

"no, i cant, what will my parents think. Their 17 year old, running away with her boyfriend" She said looking down at her pink converse.

"what about running away with her husband?" i asked. Getting down on one knee

She had tears down her cheeks

"Will you, Liliac Marie, marry me?" i asked. the were gasps around the deck.

"Y-yes a thousand times yes!" She screamed. Now we need a plan to get outa here

**OMG! YAY! BTW IM GOING TO WRITE CHAPTERS ABOUT THEM EXCAPING AND MARRYING :) AND AGAIN SORRY SHORT CHAPTER :( I WILL WRITE SOON :) I WROTE THIS ^ IN A DAY. SO IM STARTING TO WORK ON IT NOW! :) :) :) ANY IDEAS? AGAIN SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER^ I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR IT.**


	6. Chapter 6: GOODBYE FAMILY

** Hey im back! hope you like this, there be 1 more chapter after this one, unless theres more to be said.**

**LILIAC'S POV**

last night i packed up and hid all my bags under my bed. _knock knock. Eli's _here. Time to leave! i opened my door but my smile dropped.

"Hey mom, dad" i said letting them inside. I sighed.

"Darling, we wanted to send the day with you!" My mother exclaimed.

"Ya i know but I was going out on a date tonight" I lied.

"What? You shouldnt you know. They dont stay on here forever" My father said, trieing to talk me out of it. _knock knock _Eli. It had to be him this time. I walked over to the door.

"Liliac if were going to go we need to go now" Eli said walking in to the room. He stood still looking at my parents, who didnt look happy.

"Mom, Dad this is Eli. My date tonight. Dont worry were just going to have fun then its over. Right Eli" I said looking at him with my 'go along with it' face.

"R-right" he wasn't a very good lier, or my parents scared him. Probably both, my dad looked about ready to kill him.

"BYE DAD, MOM! ILL BE SAFE" I yelled as i shooed them out.

I grabbed my stuff and we both went out the door, he grabbed my hand "Ready?" he asked, I nodded. We walked to where we were supposed to get off. I was getting nervous, wat if we dont make it? We walked to the person.

"Hi, Passes?" She asked, she had blonde hair and short shorts. Eli gave her mine and his. She looked at Eli. "Im definitely going to miss you"

"HELLO?" i yelled bringing me and Elis hand up. She looked at me. That was a mistake, she knows who i am.

"Liliac?" she asked i looked down at my shoe. Where not going to make it. Were not going to get married. Im never going to be happy "Go, Be with the person you love, and never let them go" She said. I was shocked, she pushed us out of the way.

I looked up at the cruise ship for the last time. Was I doing the right thing? I didnt know but all I new was I wanted to find my way with Eli. I took a deep breathe.

We got in a cab and it zoomed to New York. We chose New York, because it was hard to find people their and Eli had an apartment. We got their late at night, I stepped out of the cab. I looked up at all the lights. people pushing past other people not bothering to say sorry. Eli grabbed my hand and led me into his building.

He got out his keys and turned the knob. His apartment was little, but very cozy with all the black and gray, So Eli i thought.

"Thats not even the best part" Eli said walking over to his window, he pulled the curtin aside and bulidings after buildings were lite with purples, pinks, every color i could think.

"This veiw is amazing" I breathed, I couldnt belive I would live here.

"I want the best for you" He said pulling me in for a kiss.

**next day**

I didnt know that kiss from last night would end up like that. But I didnt mind, He was going to my husband after all. I swung myself off the bed and got dressed, Jeans and a T-shirt and a jacket. It was going to be 50 degress today **(i dont know how cold New York is, so i guessed. sorry if i got it wrong) **I walked in to the kitchen and saw Eli he turned around and gave me a mug full of coffee. I giggled and sat down, sipping on it.

"Morning, beautiful" He smirked

"Hello, Handsome" I said

"what, no hello sexy?" He asked.

"Fine. Hello sexy" I said in a boring tone. he laughed.

"much better" He said "so for the wedding i was thinking simply?"

"Sure" i said "i like that idea"

"But first you have to meet my parent" He said. I started to get nervous, what if they dont like me?

**Okay another chapter done! the whole meeting parents one is going in the next chapter, i have no idea what to do for this story anymore...2 more chapters left! and more than 200 people have read this and i dont know what they think so can you guys tell me? i would LOVE to here it :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hello

**aIm alomost finished with this story!**

**Liliac's POV**

I have been shopping all morning, buying jeans and coats, I didnt want to be cold, and i needed something to wear to meet Eli's parents. I picked a pink dress and a black belt, it fit purfet on in the store. I paided for it with my dads credit card that he gave me and went back to our apartment. I walked in and went to our room to put everything away. I walked in to our room and saw Eli puting on his shirt. I started to laugh and he turned around.

" no one laughes at me" he came running over to me and placed my body on his shoulders he spinned me around. He ran into the living romm and put me on the couch, I was laughing the whole time. He climbed on top of me and started to tickle me.

"stop" i breathed " im ticklish"

"I know" he smirked. I leaned and kissed me he sat up and i pushed him down.

"HAHA!" i laughed "IM ON TOP OF YOU!"

"not for long" he said

"huh-" i started but he grabbed me and pushed me off on him.

Someone cleared there throat behind us making us stop. I looked up and saw a man and a woman in their late 30's standing there.

"Um Mom, Dad. This is Liliac, my girlfriend"Eli said standing up. I stood up, too. " why are you early?"

"we wanted to see our baby boy" The lady said hugging Eli. She looked at me "Why hello, im Cece."

" Im Bullfrog" The man next to her said. The both shock my hand.

"Liliac" i said and smiled "its nice to meet you Mrs. Goldworthy, Mr. Goldworthy"

" Oh darling, call us by our first name" Cece said. I nodded

"WERE GETTING MARRIED!" eli blurrted out next to me and i slapped him. Cece looked at my hand i held it up, exposing a small sapphire heart ring.

"Well thats um great" Bullfrog said

"what? arn't you mad. were young" i asked.

" well oh course were mad, honey, but we cant stop you two"Cece said"We give you our blessing"

"thank you so much Mrs-I mean Cece and bullfrog" I said They both smiled. After an hour of talking they left.

I slapped Eli and went to take a nap.

_"NO! NO! rose come back! your to young to die please!" i screamed but it was to late, she was gone my little sister, my whole life was changed._

_"Lil! Liliac!"  
_

__I woke up with Eli rolling me over. "oh hi" i said

"bad dream?" he asked siting next to me

"ya, what time is it?" i asked i rolled over and saw **9:00 PM **on the clock i groaned and watched Eli climb in. he kissed my nose and held me in his arms. I new i felt safe with him.


	8. Chapter 8: goodbye pain hello happiness

**LAST CHAPTER...THE WEDDING! I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT. AND I LIKE ECLARE ON THE SHOW, NOT FANFICS I DONT KNOW WHY. **

**LILIAC'S POV**

I was wearing a white puffy dress about to get married. I was puting my dress on when someone walked in I turned around.

Mother.

"Mother?" I asked.

"I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD RUNAWAY!" she yelled. "And to get married."

"Well you were going to say no!" i yelled back.

She got quieter "We gave you everything, why would you leave us"

"Because Mom, i want a family" i said.

"I dont approve of this" she said walking away.

"I didnt ask you if you approved of this." i said then turnning around to look at my self.

**LATER**

I walked down the thing **(sorry dont know how to spell) **and saw Eli standing there in a suit. he smiled at me and i smiled back. Im so happy I get to see that smile everyday. i walked up a stood next to Eli.

"will you Liliac Marie marry this man..." he said

" I do" I said

"will you Eli Goldsworthy marry this woman..."he said

"I do" Eli said.

we opened presents and danced So What (By P!nk) came on and i smiled at him he did to. The first time we saw each other.

**THE NEXT DAY**

We got dressed and hoped on the plane waving goodbye to both of our parents. In hours we arived in Paris, France. The place I have always wanted to go. I exited the plane and looked around. on our trip we saw the Eiffel Tower and lots of other things. Our hotel room was the sweet heart room, of course. I new in my heart i would always remember this week. I had to tell him though. Some time i would have.

"Eli" i said walking into our bedroom.

"mmhmm" he said lying in bed. This news is going to change everything.

"I-Im Pregant" i whisper, tears in the corners of my eyes.

He jumped out of bed looking at me though big eyes. "thats amazing! theres going to be little mes running around!"

i was so shocked "your not mad?"

"why would I be? Were married" Which was true we were. So we were going to have a little boy or girl in my life, I was as happy as ever. My life Is finally complete.

**DONE! FINALLY CHAPTER FINISHED! I HOPE U LIKED MY STORY AND ITS FINALLY COMPLETE! YAY!**


End file.
